


Beacon

by AshedAshley



Category: Project Wingman (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tags Are Hard, idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshedAshley/pseuds/AshedAshley
Summary: As Monarch and Prez take to the skies above Presidia to finish Crimson 1, Diplomat and Comic try to regroup on the ground as the weight of the situation hits them both.
Relationships: Comic/Diplomat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Beacon

Presidia, the capital of Cascadia, was a beautiful city. The golden sunsets over the ocean horizon were indeed a sight to behold. Now, though, the city was completely leveled, and it happened in the blink of an eye. The massive battle that just ended a few moments prior was forgotten by those who survived the blast, including one pilot who gently floated down to the ground with the assistance of a parachute. Diplomat wasn’t sure what to make of everything. Presidia, and presumably everyone in it, was gone, and now, he was watching his plane spiral to the ground while he watched from above. Those weren’t the things that occupied his mind, though. He wasn’t even concerned about the plane that shot him down, which was speeding toward Monarch in his F/D-14. The only thing on Diplomat’s mind was Comic- no, Eve. She seemingly suffered the same fate that he did, but he didn’t see her when it happened, and as he looked around, he didn’t see another parachute anywhere.

“Never got to this part of training,” Diplomat muttered, hoping to fool himself into lightening the mood. As he looked at what remained of Presidia, though, he felt his heart sink. He lowered his head and sighed. “Aw, Eve… you better not have kicked it.”

Time seemed to slow down and come to a complete stop as Diplomat slowly fell to the ground. Nothing felt real other than a gentle breeze rustling his flight suit. Regardless, he eventually made it to the ground safely. After taking off his parachute, he sat there for several minutes, staring blankly at Presidia as railguns pierced the sky above it. He thought that maybe this was all some bad dream, and he’d wake up from it soon enough. As time passed, though, he couldn’t kid himself any longer. He stood up and took off his helmet, along with the rest of his flight gear. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his ejection seat not far away and made his way over to it. He took the survival kit out from underneath and started to go through it.

“Food, blanket, knife, compass, map, GPS.” As he continued to rummage around, he finally found what he needed. “Aha, radio!” He switched it on and tuned it to an open channel. “This is Hitman 2. Does anyone read me?” He waited for a moment, but the only response he got was static. “Comic? Kaiser? Galaxy? Any of you there?” Again, the only reply was static. “Shit,” Diplomat cursed, setting the radio down. “C’mon, there’s gotta be someone around.” He picked up the GPS and turned it on. It was glitchy at best, but he managed to get a decent idea of where he was. Suddenly, he saw a ping not far from him. He felt his heart skip a beat as he hopped to his feet. “Finally, a beacon!” He used the compass to get his bearings and started walking toward the source.

As he made his way through the desolate landscape, Diplomat couldn’t help but feel nervous and excited at the same time. On the one hand, he might have just found one of his friends. On the other hand, though, it could be someone he didn’t know, maybe even a Fed pilot. As he got closer and closer to the beacon, he only got more and more anxious. He climbed up a small hill and found himself right on top of the beacon at the wreck of a plane he couldn’t quite make out, and he braced himself for the worst. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

“Stop! Not one more step or I’ll shoot!”

Diplomat’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice instantly. “Eve? Eve!” He started looking around frantically, trying to follow her voice.

“Peter?” he heard Comic ask. “Oh, Dust Mother, I didn’t recognize you. I need help. I’m stuck!” she called out. Diplomat finally found Comic lying on the ground. Her left leg was underneath a relatively large piece of the wreckage, but as she laid eyes on Diplomat, the worry in her expression all but vanished. “Holy hell!” she exclaimed. “I was a couple of seconds from putting a bullet in you.”

“It’s alright. I probably deserved it at some point,” Diplomat assured her as he ran over to her. “Are you ok, though?”

Comic shook her head, nodding to the hunk of metal on her leg. “I can’t get it off.”

“Alright, hold on.” Diplomat stood up and grabbed the wreckage. “We’ll move it on three. Ready?”

Comic sat up and got in position to move the wreckage. “Ready,” she replied.

Diplomat nodded. “Ok. One, two, three!” Together, the two of them managed to lift it just enough for Comic to move out from underneath before setting it back down. As soon as Diplomat let the wreckage go, he ran over to Comic wrapped his arms around her. “My god, Eve. I thought you were dead!”

Comic rested her chin on Diplomat’s shoulder. “Everything happened so fast. I- I didn’t know what was happening. My ejection handle wouldn’t budge, and I- Oh my god I was so scared!”

Diplomat could feel her shaking. He couldn’t even imagine what it must’ve been like to deal with that. “It’s ok, Eve,” he assured her, holding her tight. “You’re alright. It’s over.”

“Is it over, though?” Comic asked, leaning back to look Diplomat in the eye. “What about Kaiser and Galaxy? And don’t forget Monarch and Prez are still up there dealing with whatever the hell that thing is.” She gestured toward Presidia and the faint shapes of two planes dancing around in the sky.

Diplomat sighed. “I… I don’t know. I just don’t know.” He lowered his head and looked down at the ground. For a moment, he just sat there, staring blankly as he thought of what to do next. Finally, he rose to his feet and grabbed his survival kit. “I do know one thing, though. We can’t stay here.” He glanced over at Presidia again. “Monarch will be alright, but we have to go. Can you walk?”

Comic tried to get to her feet, only to fall back down. “Shit!” she winced. She looked up at Diplomat and shook her head. “No. My damn leg hurts too much.”

“Guess we’re staying here for a while, then.” Diplomat set his survival kit down and looked through its contents again. He pulled out a pack of matches and set it down on the ground. “It’s gonna get cold here once the sun goes down, which I imagine isn’t far off. I’ll be right back. I’m gonna see if I can find enough fuel to get a fire started.”

Not much later, Diplomat returned with a various assortment of sticks ranging from logs to branches to twigs. He set them all down near Comic and started attempting to build a fire, albeit a relatively poor attempt. As he continued to struggle, Comic looked on with a smirk.

“You want some help?” she finally asked.

Diplomat sat back and sighed. “Could you please? I have no idea what I’m doing,” he admitted.

“Sure thing, city boy,” she teased him as she sat up and scooched over to Diplomat’s pile of wood. It didn’t take her long to everything arranged just right and light the fire. “See? Nothin’ to it.”

Suddenly, a loud boom in the distance grabbed their attention. A massive fireball appeared over the port in Presidia, and Monarch’s F/D-14 flew away. It wasn’t far from where Diplomat and Comic were, but still far enough that Monarch and Prez wouldn’t be able to see them.

“Well. I guess we’re gonna be here for a while,” Diplomat said, watching as the last plane in the air flew away.

Comic shrugged. “Might as well crack open that food. I’m starving.”

“You can. I’m not feeling all that hungry.” Diplomat didn’t even look up from the fire as he handed the food to Comic.

She tilted her head slightly out of curiosity and scooched over to him. “Something wrong?”

Diplomat lowered his head into his hands. “I’m just… so damn tired of all this. We fought tooth and nail for Cascadia, and now it’s basically a pile of ashes. We lost all those people, and for what?”

“Trust me, I know how you feel,” Comic said. “But as shitty as things are right now, it’s not all bad. I mean, Monarch and Prez are still alive, but more important than that, we have each other.” She put her arm around his shoulder and leaned on him.

“That’s true,” Diplomat admitted, smiling. “You and I are a pretty good team.” Suddenly, a strong breeze set in, sending a chill down his spine. “Colder than I remember.”

Comic nodded. “Don’t know if I’ll be able to catch much shut-eye like this.”

Diplomat reached over to the survival kit and grabbed the blanket from inside. He took a moment to unfold it before setting it down over Comic. “How’s that? Better?” he asked.

“What about you?” she asked as he sat back down, leaning against a piece of the wreck.

Diplomat shrugged. “Eh, I’ll be fine.” He yawned and leaned against the metal as his eyes slowly fell shut.

Comic sat up and looked around. Stars blanketed the night sky, and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. She shifted her attention to Diplomat and smiled a bit. He had curled up into a tight ball and was shivering profusely.

‘ _You dumbass_ ,’ she thought, smirking. She crawled over to Diplomat and settled down beside him, throwing the blanket over both of them.

“Can’t sleep?” Diplomat asked without even opening his eyes.

Comic shook her head. “No, I just- I dunno.” She couldn’t quite think of how to put her thoughts into words. There was probably too much to say anyway.

“We’ve done so much. It’s hard to believe how much of an impact we had on this place,” Diplomat said, sitting up slightly.

“Yeah. It’s all gone to hell, but the world’s about to be remade,” Comic agreed.

Diplomat nodded. “Honestly, I’ve had my share. I think we’re finished here. We oughta disappear for a bit because I don’t want to get caught up in what’s coming.”

Comic blinked. “You wanna leave? Just like that?” she asked. “What about what we’re owed?”

“Monarch will collect,” Diplomat replied. “But I don’t want to stay here any longer than we need to. We’ve already got roped back into this once, and it almost cost us our lives. I almost lost you, and I can’t let that happen again.”

Comic sighed as she and Diplomat’s eyes met each other. After everything that the two of them had been through together, she just felt safe with him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his before pulling away. “No matter what happens from here on out, as long as we do it together, nothing can stop us,” she assured him, resting her head on his shoulder. She wanted this moment to last forever, just the two of them and the starry sky.

“Eve, I…” Diplomat’s voice trailed off. He had an expression that showed a desire to say something, but it quickly faded as he shook his head and smiled at her. “Forget it.” He kissed her on the cheek and sat looking up at the stars with Comic on his shoulder.

Once again, the night slowly faded away, but this time, the two pilots stayed with each other and drifted asleep. For once, neither of them was worried about what the future would bring. The warmth each once provided the other assured them that they would both be alright.


End file.
